


A Place On Earth

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Everyone wants to go to heaven. No one wants to go to hell. What if neither of them wants to be where the other is, if it only meant they could not be together at all?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : 
> 
> "Wait - You think I'm in love with you?"
> 
> Warning: Only for Mature Readers ‼️{This fic contains graphic sex scenes}🔞

Junhoe sat on the grass, very much aware that Jiwon was uncharacteristically late. He glanced up at the sun. It was charting its way across the middle of the sky, which meant he would soon be missed by his friends. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the mortal world.

It was definitely different here. The air was tainted, but not as badly as the cramped spaces in the city. Here, in this foliage conquered by greenery; the overhanging trees dripping with leaves, the undulating slopes of the hills patched with carpets of grass and land as far as his eyes can see, it was much better. Where he was from, it was even greener and cleaner, but of course, where he was from, was a place no mortal had ever set their foot upon. Unless, they were good and dead. It was also a place not meant for Jiwon, which was why, once in every seven days, they would meet here.

As imperfect as this world is, it remained the only place they could meet without the fear of one perishing in the other’s world and away from the reprisals of their respective companions.

The fact that he was not even allowed to speak Jiwon’s name in his world and vice versa, has only made them even more determined to continue their forbidden relationship in secret. And forbidden it was, for why else would an angel have anything to do with a Devil’s spawn, if the heart was not involved?

Junhoe glanced at the sun once again, deciding that perhaps, Jiwon was held up with the administrative affairs of his world, something which had pleasantly surprised Junhoe because in his, everything was organized down to the last being, even those in the lowest level of hierarchy.

He stood up, slapping the seat of his pants to ensure that he would not bring in traces of this world into his. He had barely stretched into a full stand when something black and red unfurled between the trees rushing straight into his torso, tossing him mid-air, overlooking the waterfall rushing in the middle of the two stone valleys carpeted with moss. Junhoe flipped his body gracefully, allowing the momentum of the sudden attack to throw him higher. It was then that he allowed his wings to unfurl into its full majestic span.

Junhoe hovered, the fluffy whiteness of his wings shimmering like a blinding light. His eyes sharpened at the red and black figure now standing where he had sat just moments ago and flew downwards with a speed which turned him into a blurry rush of white and black. He dived into Jiwon’s familiar figure and they both tumbled along the span of soft green grass, rolling in unison until Jiwon was able to straddle Junhoe, pinning him tightly around the waist so that he can appraise his lover, wings and all against the knoll. Junhoe struggled against him and Jiwon ground himself against this stalwart defense, his arousal roaring between his legs like a lion which has not been fed for days.

“Jiwon…” Junhoe moaned, arching himself upward, his own desire taking over that lithe, lengthy body encased in the familiar black Jiwon had once adorned.

“How hungry are you, my love?” Jiwon whispered dangerously against the side of Junhoe’s upturned face, his dark eyes now alight with the burning embers of his world, crimson and unforgiving. Junhoe sighed aloud, blissfully trapped within that feral gaze, ready to surrender at any moment. Jiwon bend over, his breath so hot, it burnt Junhoe’s smooth, white skin making him stifle a long, drawn-out cry of pain which reverberated across the forest, causing a flock of sparrows to scatter into the blue sky.

“Hmmm…oh, Jiwon. _Please_.” Junhoe begged, as the veins of his skin turned black beneath his cheek, before recuperating almost immediately.

_In this world, they were equal._

They could offer each other an unlimited spectrum of pleasures and pain without the repercussion of fatally injuring each other or causing grievous harm to one another. Jiwon’s tongue, forked and red as a serpent’s, slithered out from between his thin lips, running a smoky trail along the quivering structure of Junhoe’s collarbones. It traversed up the length of one veined neck before curling around that jawline carved from stone.

“I have missed you.” Jiwon growled.

“Jiwon…ummm, more please.” Junhoe murmured in response. Jiwon’s red eyes softened into an amber brown as his eyes truly drank in the sight of his lover trapped in mutual ecstasy, before plunging that tongue into the depths of Junhoe’s parted lips, urgently gasping for the sustenance of his boiling hot breath. The sides of Junhoe’s mouth began to blackened and burn for just a second, before it healed completely and they were sucking religiously upon each other’s lips as if drinking from the elixir of life itself.

Jiwon’s hands roamed Junhoe’s chest, burning cloth and skin causing Junhoe to writhe in both euphoria and agony. While his shirt was beyond saving, Junhoe’s skin went through that miraculous regeneration almost immediately, and Jiwon’s hands fondled his breasts with abandonment, gripping flesh and skin relentlessly.

“You are so ethereal, my angel.” Jiwon’s guttural growl between lips welded together, was hard not to miss. Junhoe tore through the remnants of Jiwon’s shirt now, wanting…no, needing more. “Hold on now, Junhoe-ya. Let me unleash you.” Jiwon promised. He slid his body down against Junhoe’s, eliciting a battery of moans from the younger being and Jiwon nuzzled the ebullient bump between Junhoe’s groin with his aquiline nose in abandonment, inhaling the musky scent of promised pleasures. That tongue made its return. Junhoe screamed, as the burn sizzled through the last vestiges of his clothes and his sanity. Then Jiwon was swallowing him, soothing, engulfing him completely and his body shivered as it began to make its arduous climb towards the peak of its ecstasy. “Will you come into my mouth, hmm?” Jiwon asked. Junhoe nodded eagerly, fingers scrabbling up Jiwon’s back, running gently over the jagged scars of those shoulder blades, a reminder of Jiwon’s own pain, where his wings had been struck off when he made his choice to become a Devil’s spawn.

Junhoe grabbed a fistful of that slicked back, vermillion hairdo as the thrum of his body reached its crescendo and expelled every single force of his ardent need into Jiwon’s waiting mouth. Jiwon grovelled, sucking every bit of him; his lover, his eternal heart, his beauty, wondering how he would survive the next six days without Junhoe. Jiwon pulled him up, lips still smeared with Junhoe’s essence, now passionately absorbing that face.

“Ji…Ji…Ji-won…” Junhoe was out of breath, but Jiwon had not let up his exertions. Junhoe’s hands grabbed the considerable bulge between Jiwon’s legs, stroking intently as Jiwon continued to kiss him, stealing breath, raking teeth and biting tongue.

“Come on, lover. Get up.” Jiwon urged when he released Junhoe’s lips. Junhoe accepted the hand Jiwon offered, heaving himself up to stand. Jiwon surveyed his conquest; scanning the dark hair, mussed and already peppered with bits of grass. That sculpted face, the body that was all hard and soft in all the right places and those strong legs. “Turn.” Jiwon commanded. Jiwon’s admiration was mostly focused on the wings; majestic, with feathers finer and softer than down, they were almost translucent in their whiteness. Jiwon was both envious and appreciative of their existence. Junhoe turned and Jiwon ran his hands across the richness of those feathers. He ripped his pants apart, running his turgid length against the cushion of that wingspan which he had once possessed, loving this even more, knowing that it is Junhoe’s and Junhoe belongs to him. Jiwon led him to the nearest tree. “You better grip that tree real hard, lover. I’m going down on you.” Jiwon forewarned and before Junhoe could answer, Jiwon had crouched behind him, spreading the swells of Junhoe’s derriere apart, that forked tongue slapping tightly across one cheek before inserting itself quite crudely into Junhoe without any warning. Junhoe’s fingers dug the tree trunk so hard, it literally split the first layer of bark to come apart into his palm.

“Jiwon…” Junhoe moaned, long and deep, his body spasming as he felt that errant tongue chart the tightness of his nether regions, tickling his prostate. “Hmmph.” Junhoe gritted, nails scrabbling against the second layer of white pliant wood so hard his digits were almost the same colour. Jiwon ran his hands up and down the valley of Junhoe’s spine, brushing over feathers roughly as he unsheathed his tongue and began licking upwards where his hands had roamed.

“How dare you taste this good!” Jiwon growled again pressing his length against Junhoe’s back, that forked tongue wrapping around the nape, making Junhoe squirm uncontrollably.

“Jiwon…” Junhoe moaned, bracing himself as Jiwon entered him. Jiwon inhaled sharply as he felt Junhoe’s insides clenching around and along the throbbing mass of his hardwood. This was always the moment he looked forward to and wished, would never end. This simple act of casing himself into his angelic lover, always smarted his eyes with warm tears.

“Junhoe-ya,” Jiwon’s ragged breath was warm against Junhoe’s jaw. “You are made for me.” Jiwon whispered, lips plying the chiselled jaw with ardent kisses as he pushed Junhoe gently to the hilt. His hands gripped Junhoe’s waist tightly. “Spread yourself wider, my beautiful angel.” Jiwon urged and Junhoe obeyed, muttering Jiwon’s name in a litany of prayers which sounded like a hymn. “You are so…divine.” Jiwon husked, pushing in even further.

“Blas…blasphemy. I..am not.” Junhoe whispered back, fingers struggling to hold onto the tree, so he would not slip into oblivion. With the way things were going, he would follow Jiwon all the way to hell and perish in its fires, if he had to.

“ _Don’t_. _Ever_. _Think_. _That_.” Jiwon reiterated in anger, thrusting hard to emphasise each word into Junhoe's brain. “You do not belong in my world.” Jiwon speared further in, as if to prove a point.

“Then stop reading my mind!” Junhoe interred, quaking slightly and hugging the trunk, turning his face to the side, trying to catch his breath.

“Spread your wings. Full span, Junhoe, full span!” Jiwon groaned, because there was no stopping now as his thrusts began increasing in speed. Junhoe scrabbled to keep himself in place, because Jiwon while shorter than him, was definitely stronger. “I’m coming into you!” Jiwon’s arms, sinewed and muscular had gripped below Junhoe’s shoulders crossing over that barrelled chest. With this momentum, he brought Junhoe further into him, boring and grinding down that body into him without mercy. The friction was so rough, motes of feather dust began filling the air like snow and Jiwon came. Junhoe exhaled away a flurry of minutiae specks of white, which had floated in his direction.

And then silence settled in the forest broken only by the caw of a crow.

“I’m going to have bald patches on my wings at this rate.” He contended as Jiwon moved away and released him gently after a moment had passed. He flapped his wings once, blowing away the debris and then turned to gaze at his lover. Jiwon stood there with his legs apart, his skin still red from all the exertions, staring at Junhoe. There were tear tracks down Jiwon’s cheeks. Junhoe walked up to him, fingers wiping away the tears tenderly. “You didn’t hurt me at all, Jiwon.” He hugged Jiwon reassuringly. 

“Stop reading my mind.” Jiwon retorted solemnly, causing Junhoe to chuckle aloud. “Aren’t you going to be late?” Jiwon asked awhile later as they both laid on a patch of grass near the waterfall after a swim. Still damp, with his wings stretched behind him, Junhoe open his eyes to glance at Jiwon, folding a wing over his equally naked lover, liking how warm Jiwon was making him feel.

“Do I look like I really care?” Junhoe whispered against Jiwon’s ear. Jiwon smirked, turning slightly to admire that restive profile, wanting to keep it in his memory, at least for the next six days till they met again. “I’m with you and you love me. That matters more than anything for me.” He added, closing his eyes once more, feeling languid and absolutely lazy in the aftermath of their passionate discourse.

“Wait - You think I’m in love with you?” Jiwon was teasing now. Junhoe glanced sharply down at him.

“So you’re saying you’re not?” Junhoe questioned him. Jiwon felt spellbound by that gaze. It was like looking into the Milky Way; a dark, profound passage filled with the shimmering scatter of stars.

“I’m just saying I love fucking you. Your body is mine and all, but what would I do with your heart?” Jiwon goaded.

“Hmm…” Junhoe whisked under his breath, very much unbothered. As an angel, he had been created for the sole purpose of guiding souls and for worship. His patience was probably one of his strongest points. Junhoe hummed now. Jiwon thought he recognised the song. It was the welcoming hymn of morning. He had once hated it so much, but after five hundred years, he had not realised how beautiful it sounded.

“What?” Jiwon furrowed his brows, sitting up quite suddenly. Junhoe stopped humming. One half of his wings was still covering Jiwon’s naked form along with an arm. His other arm was pillowing his own head.

“You were an angel once. A very long time ago. You know what the terms were.” Junhoe muttered. “Angels don’t fall in love. We don’t form bonds, or affection. We are perpetual.” Except, Junhoe knew they were the exception. It was unexplainable and complex, but being with Jiwon always felt right. The way Junhoe's eyes would only ever see the goodness in him, despite knowing what he was capable of and where he came from, everything seems to fall into place.

“So you don’t love me?” Jiwon asked. He was still gazing at Junhoe, his skin starting to flush red with collective anger.

“It’s your Lucifer complex talking to you now.” Junhoe intoned, eyes still shut and his calm voice riled Jiwon even more. “Listen, in my world we have wings. In yours, they have capes. In my world, everything is perfect and in yours, everything is wrong. Are you not tired of this…this narrative? Are you not exhausted by this prejudice? Is it possible that not everything can go wrong in your world or that not everything can be perfect in mine?” Junhoe questioned. Jiwon laid back down. His anger dissipating with Junhoe’s declaration.

It brought him back to the first time he saw Junhoe in the Land of the Dead. After all, it was Junhoe who came to seek him first.

~~~~~

Charon gazed at him, immobile. Well, he would not know if Charon was actually looking at him, considering Charon had no eyes. His hooded robes were grey, riddled with holes and all these holes were filled with the pitch of black, which casted no shadow or any form of light, especially the one which hid his face.

“I am here to see the Hades’ spawn, Kim Jiwon.” Junhoe stated, standing stoically at the pier. Already, he could feel his lungs laden with the steam from the Styx and the arid smoke coming from the Land of the Dead. Perhaps he should have heeded Yunhyeong’s warning and refrained himself from coming here, but his dreams had become more lucid as the months went by. How was he supposed to explain the sweat on his brows, or even the expulsions between his cotton cloud sheets?

They were crimson, these dreams. They started out with a swath of rose petals billowing in the breeze and ended in a bath of scarlet tears. Eyes which flashed vermillion, advancing closer towards him. At first, they seem menacing, but as they became clearer, he saw that there was a tenderness in them that was both familiar and comforting. He had woken up thrashing in his bed of clouds with only one name between his lips. Jiwon, his name is Jiwon and Junhoe was convinced, with mounting horror, that he is the Devil’s spawn. At first, Junhoe wondered if it was something he had imbibed. The spring festival had commenced just a fortnight ago, and they had been partaking the ambrosial wine for awhile now. Maybe it was time to stop, he thought, but the dreams continued plaguing him, until he could no longer deny its significance within his existence as a heavenly being.

He had consulted his closest friends, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk, although he dared not speak of the desires which had unfolded between his slumber, he did reveal the name and describe the face which had continuously harangued his sleep. Yunhyeong had gazed at him in disbelief whilst Donghyuk had remained silent. Junhoe mulled even more and when his comrades finally decided to help, they did so with as much discretion as angels were allowed. Yunhyeong worked in the Historical Libraries’ of Elysium and he had the keys to the closed-off Forbidden section of the place. Donghyuk was in Referrals and he was able to procure a list of names from the Underworld’s current active spawns doing the Devil’s work. 

They hit on Kim Jiwon’s profile almost immediately.

“You got the hottest brimstone in the Underworld, Junhoe-ya.” Donghyuk had teased and Junhoe sighed, wishing he had kept everything to himself. Donghyuk was shorter than him, but older by virtue of his service. He was cheery and sensible, traits which made him the perfect angel for referrals, because that was where the influx of beings; mortals, angels and even spawns, from all the worlds were being monitored. “He’s not bad looking either.” Donghyuk commiserated and Junhoe committed that face to his memory in silence. Everything about him was sharp; from the slicked back, red hairdo, the nose, the lips and the jaw. Junhoe wondered if he would bleed if he touched that angular jaw. He had a perpetual scowl on that face too, but there was still something absolutely attractive about him, a thought which troubled Junhoe more than anything else.

“ _Jjeongmal_?!” Yunhyeong had exclaimed in surprise. Junhoe shushed him. They were using the Access program in the library and there were other angels around.

“Commander of Fifth Batalion, Kim Jiwon. Not bad, Junhoe. If we ever go to war, you can seduce and then…kill him!” Donghyuk was teasing him again. Junhoe held his head between his hands. Who would have known he would have dreams about one of the many commanders in the Underworld? Yunhyeong nudged Donghyuk to cease the banter when he saw Junhoe’s reaction.

“So…you’ve been dreaming about him? Have you reported this to General Affairs?” Yunhyeong asked. They were all in different departments, but everyone files appeals, complaints and other miscellaneous affairs only to one office; General Affairs

“Why should I?” Junhoe contended. “Can’t I have dreams? It’s…it’s pretty normal, isn’t it? To have these dreams?” Junhoe declared almost petulantly, running his fingers through his blond hair. Donghyuk glanced at Yunhyeong. The fact that Junhoe was so defensive already told them more than Junhoe needed to. They pretty much left it at that. Junhoe was in the Collections Department; they were a stubborn, tenacious lot. Just two rungs below General Affairs.

Junhoe stepped onto the ferry. It creaked under his weight. A hand came out from under the robes. They were mottled and ashy, nothing animated about them at all. Charon claimed his fare. Mortal, angel, spawns notwithstanding, every one pays the full fare, the hand seemed to say. Junhoe procured a gold coin seemingly from thin air by running his thumb over the backs of his fingers. Donghyuk had given it to him after he had told Donghyuk of his intentions to visit the Underworld. Junhoe placed the coin on Charon’s palm. Both hand and coin disappeared swiftly and the infernal creature began rowing.

Junhoe’s breath began to get heavier as the ferry got nearer to the entrance of the Underworld. By the time it moored onto the pier, cutting through the fog like a bad premonition, Junhoe was hacking badly. Charon remained still, the oar in those mottled hands forced into a stubborn stillness. Junhoe stumbled onto the dock, chest heaving up and down. A growl, menacing and low, greeted him. Junhoe’s wings, which he could normally control, were now unfurling slowly. The growl came nearer as Junhoe struggled to keep his legs straight, his body aching and feeling as if someone had set him on fire. Eyes that glowed red in the dark. At first glance, Junhoe thought they were the ones which plagued his dreams, but they were way too big. 

It was Cerberus. Yunhyeong had warned him about the three-headed dog, which guarded the entrance of the Underworld. Little pockets of embers began to steadily appear, first at the tips of his fingers, his face and the edges of his wings. Cerberus whimpered quite suddenly as it emerged from the smoke and the blinding red, realising that the figure which had just arrived was simply too weak to put up any defense against it. It stood on its haunches, its three heads cocked to one side, gazing curiously at this creature. Its scent was neither mortal nor spawn. It was a scent unlike anything it had ever smelt. It came nearer sniffing Junhoe, almost nuzzling and pushing him down. Junhoe chuckled at how tame the fearsome beast turned out to be, nothing but a curious canine, but then groaned because his skin was breaking now, burning from the very fact that he did not belong here.

“In the name of Hades, what the hell are you doing here, Junhoe?!” The voice came from the same poisoned darkness the dog had emerged from. Cerberus had stopped on its haunches at the sound of Jiwon’s voice. Junhoe struggled against the flames that were now lighting his legs. It was painful, but he was beyond screaming. He smiled weakly, hot, salty tears smarting his eyes as his hand reached out. Jiwon thought Junhoe was even more splendiferous in flesh than in his dreams.

“It’s you. It’s really you.” Junhoe was saying again and again, filled with disbelief. ”Jiwon.” And it was hearing Junhoe utter his name, more than anything else that moved Jiwon into action. He caught that smooth, alabaster hand with his own callused one, even as those tapered fingers started spontaneously combusting into flames. Jiwon unfurled his cape; black, silky and flapping freely as it had every right to do in this world and wrapped it around Junhoe’s body, giving him whatever little protection he could. “I thought…you were just a dream.” Junhoe’s voice was fading. Cerberus seem to sense this and whimpered, sniffing around the cape now.

“C, go find Chanwoo. Tell him to come to my place. It’s an emergency.” Jiwon ordered the canine, which barked once in unison and bounded away, flames licking its heels as it did. “Koo Junhoe, what the fuck, do you think you are doing here? Do you want to die?” Jiwon yelled now, swiftly collecting Junhoe into his arms still wrapped in his cape. How did Jiwon know his name? How else if he had not heard it being whispered in his dreams for the last few months? Dreams that were lucid, of his hands gripping creamy thighs in a death grip, of a chiselled jaw and a neckline which begged his tongue’s devout worship and parted lips as red as rubies, soft as petals, smooth against his own scarred body; tanned and dark from all hellfire it had been exposed to over the centuries.

When Junhoe came to, he was in a stone chamber of sorts. He was still weak, but his wings had folded into his body and he was no longer burning. Jiwon was sitting beside him, his face hunkered within Junhoe’s vision filled with concern. Junhoe’s hand reached out to touched that chin, causing embers to spark around the tips of his fingers.

“It’s you.” Junhoe whispered, smiling contentedly. All those dreams he had suffered through, trying to catch his breath at every waking moment. The need to hold onto the dreams and to him, his intended lover, all coming to fruition here, in the Underworld, perhaps he could perish…

“You are not going to die, Junhoe. I will not allow it!” He yelled, looking up at someone now. “Chanwoo, what can I do? He’s dying! I can’t have him die, not here, not now or ever.” Chanwoo was probably the only one in the Underworld not intimidated by Commander of 5th Battalion, Kim Jiwon. That was probably because he had served him all of the five centuries as his second-in-command and had seen the softer side of the commander more times than he could count.

“The chamber would not hold him for too long. He is already burning up again.” Chanwoo stated the obvious. “May I suggest Earth, sir? The climate there is partial to both your…,” His dark eyes flitted slowly in Junhoe’s direction, before continuing to glance at his leader, “temperaments.”

“Does that mean I can have your head served in a platter if he dies?” Jiwon countered, his cape billowing out once more, turning under Junhoe’s lithe body.

“I would strongly suggest that the commander reconsider such a move.” Chanwoo replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

~~~~~

“I must leave.” Junhoe whispered. Jiwon had been fiddling with Junhoe’s hair between his fingers. They were fine and recently, Junhoe had worn them black.

“You had blond hair when we first met. Why did you change it?” Jiwon asked, propping his head against one muscular shoulder.

“It seemed better when it’s black. Less flashy?” Junhoe confided. “I can always turn it back to blond.” Junhoe stated and switched it back to the stellar brightness in the blink of an eye. “Maybe red? Like yours?” Junhoe teased and it was scarlet, almost the same colour tones as Jiwon’s own mane. 

“Neat trick.” Jiwon laughed.

“And now, I really must go.” Junhoe stirred and so did Jiwon. By the time they both got up, they were fully dressed again and Junhoe’s hair was back to black, dark as midnight, an ode to thespawn he loves with all his angelic heart could bear. Jiwon was reading his mind, of course. He grabbed Junhoe by the arm and pulled him into another kiss. Gentle this time, no forked tongue, just lip to lip touching. “Wait - You think I’m in love with you?” Junhoe mocked, pushing Jiwon away, taking a step back. Jiwon laughed raspily, those eyes gleaming like firestones. Junhoe spread his wings, flapping them rigorously, knowing Jiwon loved seeing this, seeing him in all of his heavenly glory.

“Six days. I expect to see you here.” Jiwon smile, the garnet orbs of his eyes lighting keenly across his lover’s body, that impressive wingspan and then that face. Junhoe had a face which reminded him so much of the Elysian fields. The sunrise and sunsets, the clouds and the fields. Junhoe’s face was the morning hymn and the midnight lullabies. Jiwon did not remember anything about the Elysian fields until he found himself in Junhoe’s eyes. Did he miss the place? Not at all. But it was ethereal and full of wonderment, just like his lover. “I love you.” Jiwon whispered, unspooling his cape, black as the midnight skies of the Underworld, the constant reminder of his place.

Yunhyeong was waiting for Junhoe when he returned.

“Where have you been?!” He questioned, his winsome face seemingly troubled. Junhoe folded his wings, walking into his sanctum steadily.

“Out.” Junhoe answered nonchalantly. Yunhyeong pulled him into the room, looking around him furtively.

“General Affairs is looking for you.” Yunhyeong announced, his eyes wide as he said this.

“Really?” Junhoe bit his lips, mulling over this piece of information. It could be about anything or just that one thing. “I’ll go straight there then.” He took one look at Yunhyeong’s worried face andassured the older angel. “I’ll be fine.”

General Affairs was always crowded, but in an orderly fashion. There were multiple lines. For rebirths, complaints and one with a waiting room for clerical work pertaining to angel matters. Surprisingly, the waiting room was empty and Junhoe had barely parked himself on the white velvet lounge before his number came up. Kim Hanbin was already waiting for him, sitting behind the huge desk with a stack of papers. Junhoe bowed in greeting and Hanbin gestured for him to sit in the vacant chair across his desk.

“Koo Junhoe. Angel number thirty-one-oh-three. You are in…the Collections Department with Team seventy-five?” He asked, even though Junhoe knows he has all this information on the piece of paper from the file he had been flipping through and peering at before Junhoe walked in.

“Yes, sir.” Junhoe answered. Hanbin hummed, flipping through more pages.

“You’ve been very consistent in your work. Feedback has been peachy. Have you ever encountered trouble in performing the duties outlined to you?” Hanbin asked. Junhoe shook his head wordlessly. “Your log shows that you have been visiting Earth quite consistently, specifically on Fridays. And there was even one occasion when you travelled beyond the Elysian perimeter, without logging your coordinates.” Hanbin intoned, clearing his throat a little too much.

“Sir, I think there is no way I can hide anything from you. What do you need to know?” Junhoe was directing his gaze at Hanbin without any form of trepidation or reluctance. Hanbin sighed, closing the file slowly, his fingers running up and down the bridge of his nose, as if trying to rid himself of a persistent headache.

“You have been consorting with the Devil’s spawn.” Hanbin declared without much pomp and circumstance. 

“Consorting?” Junhoe muttered.

“Yes, consorting. What have you shared with the enemy of the Elysian Fields to the extent that you would risk your life travelling to the Underworld?” There was no accusatory tone in Hanbin’s line of questioning. It all sounded as if he was going through a questionnaire and checking on the necessary information that he needed.

“Other than my body and my mind, very little else, sir.” Junhoe admitted, not looking away. Hanbin coughed profusely at this brazen statement. Junhoe’s eyes widened in alarm, getting up quickly, gazing at Hanbin in concern. Hanbin waved his hand, insisting that Junhoe remain seated as he cleared the sudden choking he was experiencing at Junhoe’s uncharacteristic candour. 

“Do you have any idea who you have been with?” Hanbin questioned and he did sound slightly outraged this time around, that one of Junhoe’s brows cocked upwards in amusement.

“Kim Jiwon, Commander of Fifth Battalion, sir. I am very much aware of who he is.” Junhoe declared openly, loving how his name rolled off his tongue. “I’ve said his name many times, sir, even while I was working. Nothing has ever happened to me, no matter how much I say his name while I’m here.” He confessed and Hanbin wondered how it was possible that someone, who had literally been sleeping with the enemy, could look even more beautiful and ethereal, right after admitting to it.

“Junhoe,” Hanbin seemed to have the headache again, this time his fingers rubbing his forehead effusively. “Junhoe, are you even listening to yourself. If he read your mind, then you might have revealed more than you intended to.”

“Jiwon knows that I love him. He has not made it a secret that he loves me in return, sir.” Junhoe stated. “If by loving him entails me losing my wings, then by all means…”

“Do you know what you are saying, right now, Junhoe? You are an angel. One of our best, as a matter of fact and…and you are really willing to throw it all away for a Devil’s spawn?” The disbelief in Hanbin’s face would have been comical if Hanbin had not referred to his lover as a Devil’s spawn.

“A Devil’s spawn is just one of the many roles he has, sir. He is also my lover and in many ways, a friend.” Junhoe wondered where this bout of courage was coming from. He could almost swear that he was working himself up to some sort of indignant fury at the fact that Hanbin is being absolutely prejudiced against Jiwon.

“Junhoe?” It was quite obvious that Hanbin was unequivocally surprised by this sudden display of rebelliousness from Junhoe. The beeping phone allayed the tension immediately. “Yes?” Hanbin answered, looking utterly annoyed by the interruption. “What?! Who’s here?!” Hanbin’s eyes had widened in shock now as they fell on Junhoe. “You…you are certain of this?” Hanbin placed the receiver down, still gazing at Junhoe in disbelief.

“Sir?” Junhoe asked, “Is everything alright?” Hanbin had stood up.

“He’s here.” Hanbin was almost saying to himself.

“Who’s here, sir?” Junhoe asked, although it dawned on him then, he knew exactly who Hanbin was talking about.

“Commander of Fifth Batallion, Kim Jiwon.” Hanbin whispered under his breath and threw the doors open. The buzz of the crowd had been hushed into a sudden stillness and everyone had backed away from the commanding figure standing in the middle of the empty space now. Kim Jiwon stood rooted to the spot, the tips of his Hessian boots, scuffed from the hellfire now starting to freeze over with ice.

“Jiwon?” Junhoe called him from the entrance. “Jiwon, what in heaven’s name are you doing here?” Junhoe exclaimed, hand on mouth at the sight of his lover and even as he spoke, he could see a trail of smoke dissipating from the pads of Jiwon’s fingers as ice began to form and coat over it like a diamond.

“How did you make your way in?” Hanbin was amazed that someone from the Underworld had actually dared to set foot into the Elysian Fields.

“Same way I left.” Jiwon growl, eyes turning red, smoke practically sizzling from his every pore because he was holding on to whatever strength he had left in his weakening body. ”Through the back door.” He sighted Junhoe, walking out of the office slowly, still stumped by the sight of his lover. “Hey, lover.” Jiwon called out and quite suddenly knelt down, beginning to lose his ability to stand. There was a collective gasp coming from the crowd now. Whether it was Jiwon’s declaration or the fact that he seem to be degenerating right before their eyes, was wrought with uncertainty. Junhoe’s wings unfurled instinctively as he got nearer to Jiwon.

“What are you doing here?” Junhoe cried, tears spilling out of his eyes at the sight of Jiwon suffering from being here in his world. His wings curled around Jiwon, hands holding him, feeling the freezing cold that was overtaking Jiwon’s body now.

“Had to see you. Your friend, Donghyuk, told me GA called you in. I’m guessing they know about us…and I don’t want you to do something stupid… like lose your wings.” Jiwon whispered, breathing in a harsh, haggard manner. Junhoe holding his hand took away some the pain, but he was starting to turn pale. The rush from reading Jiwon’s mind would never cease to amaze Junhoe.

_Please don’t Junhoe, I love you, I don’t want you to go through what I went through. I won’t be able to bear seeing you live with the excruciating pain of having your wings torn from you, with these same ugly scars on your marbled skin. Please, Junhoe, don’t ever give it up for me. I am not worth it. I am not worthy of such a sacrifice_.

“Stop!” Junhoe cried even more, “Stop letting me read your mind!” He pleaded, leaving Hanbin flummoxed. Junhoe turned to Hanbin now. “Please, please, let me take him somewhere safe. He won’t survive being here. Please! I’ll come back and you can take my wings, I’ll live as a mortal or a spawn, just let me save him. PLEASE!” Junhoe’s voice echoed in that silence, heavy and filled with grief and they were interjected with protests from the Devil’s spawn extolling that he was not worth it, he was not worth losing wings over. Hanbin looked around him. The astonished faces, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong, tears in their eyes at the lovers’ collective and impassioned pleas. Everyone was waiting now for Hanbin’s next command.

~~~~~~

“Are we even supposed to be here?” Hanbin asked, hating the idea that he would have to see Jinhwan in order to clear all this mess.

“Well, this is where we agreed to go to, in the event of a confrontation or a truce.” Jinhwan chuckled, fingers crawling up Hanbin’s skull saucily.

“Stop. It’s not funny. I am pinning this on you.” Hanbin whined. “How can you allow for something like this to happen?” He glanced down at the thickly forested area, eyes searching for the amalgam of red, white and black speeding furiously among the leaves, scattering birds and causing unrest within the area.

“I did not do anything. You know the drill. Every five hundred years, a match is made. They decided this, not us. Anyway, isn’t it better for them to be down there than anywhere else, without disturbing the general peace of your world or mine?” Jinhwan contended. “Plus, we have our own quiet place, don’t we?” Jinhwan asked, curling his forked tongue into Hanbin’s ear, causing the angel to grimace against his touch.

“You are trouble. You’ve always been trouble.” Hanbin decidedly said, although he was breathing rather heavily now, as Jinhwan’s hands continued to roam other parts of his body.

“Mm-hmm…I know. That’s why you love me. Jiwon is a good boy, he will look after your little angel well. Now, let me take care of you.” Jinhwan giggled as his cape covered the both of them.

It was a neat little cabin, made from sturdy pinewood. Hanbin had told them it had been unused and abandoned for many years now. After a spell of cleaning and the procurement of simple furnishings, it was fit for a lovers' getaway. They had permission to be together, for as many times as they want in a week, as long as their respective work were not affected.

Now, after a brief chase through the woods and around the secret cabin, Jiwon finally managed to pin Junhoe once again. No more rolling in the grass for them. It was not as soft as fluffy clouds, but neither was it as craggy as brimstone. In the mortal world, everything was just nice.

“They call it a bed, too.” Junhoe informed Jiwon, gazing up at his lover. Jiwon remained silent, holding him down by the wrists, gazing into those translucent eyes framed by lashes so full and thick. “Jiwon?” Junhoe called his name.

“Do you always have to be this beautiful?” Jiwon was asking. Junhoe blinked quite suddenly at this contemplation. He tried moving his legs, but Jiwon had straddled him real good, his cape curling around Junhoe’s ankles for good measure. Their bodies, still fully clothed, were barely touching, but there was already a thrum of energy radiating between them that was almost electrifying.

“I cannot help who I am, Jiwon.” Junhoe muttered. Jiwon, already hardened by having Junhoe beneath him, ground himself tightly against his lover. “Jiwon…” Junhoe gasped, again trying to move his legs to no avail. Jiwon was really strong.

“I need to hear you say it.” He urged, his fingers burned the clothes away, both his and Junhoe’s within a moment’s notice so that now they were both naked as the day they were turned in their respective worlds.

“I love you.” Junhoe professed, arching himself upwards as Jiwon’s lips parted and that forked tongue slithered out, finding the pliant give that is Junhoe’s mouth. “Let me go.” Junhoe begged as soon as he was released from that passionate lip lock, “Let me touch you.” He demanded and Jiwon released him. Limber arms were quick to encircled his neck, pulling him closer. Jiwon went for his neck, slathering his tongue over those collarbones, between the valley of that chest, leaving burn marks which disappeared in seconds as Junhoe whimpered, thrown into a melee of exquisite pleasure fused with torturous agony. That tongue pressed against the bud of a nipple, leaving a trail of hot, sticky saliva. The bed began to shudder under this sudden onslaught as Junhoe began writhing at the lingering sensations left behind by Jiwon’s tongue.

Junhoe’s tapered fingers searched and found Jiwon’s length, always amazed by its tumidity and readiness. Jiwon muttered curses in the ancient language at Junhoe’s touch, thrusting himself into the lush softness of that hand with urgency. Presently, Jiwon pulled Junhoe up to straddle him and Junhoe returned the favour, by spreading legs and wings in full glory.

“I love watching you like this.” Jiwon declared, drinking in the sight of Junhoe, his body smooth and sculpted to perfection, curtained by the feathery wings, spanning the back of his shoulders and beyond. Jiwon’s cape began spooling behind him, billowing within a controlled breeze. The forked tongue reappeared smearing wetness into his own hand, intent on lubricating both his erection and Junhoe’s, spreading that warm emission around Junhoe’s rounded hole, already welcoming as Jiwon inserted a finger into him. Junhoe tightened his grip around Jiwon’s shoulder as he felt the second finger boring into him. Jiwon realised that Junhoe was hovering mid-air, untethered by the impending ecstasy Jiwon was plying upon him. “You ready?” Jiwon asked as the third finger began digging deeper and deeper into Junhoe with no restraint. Junhoe nodded weakly, resting his head against the crook of Jiwon’s shoulder as Jiwon withdrew his fingers and replaced it with thelength of his throbbing member.

“Take me higher.” Junhoe whispered hoarsely, gripping Jiwon’s shoulders tightly. Jiwon’s cape billowed swiftly from behind him and Jiwon rose upwards, gripping those creamy thighs tighter as they both hung suspended between the ceiling and the bed. With gravity pulling Junhoe deeper into him, the cape acted as a hammock, providing the resistance they needed to prevent them from crashing down onto the bed.

“I’m in deeper.” Jiwon groaned in euphoric madness, his eyes burning in scarlet hues as an overwhelming bliss began enveloping their unified bodies. Jiwon began swaying the cape gently. Like a swing it moved, rocking Junhoe into him. The delicious friction elicited moans from the both of them; a deep intake of long breaths from Junhoe and something which sounded too guttural to be anything, but animalistic from Jiwon.

“ _Yes…yes…yes._ ” Junhoe chanted in an almost herald-like falsetto as he came, his wings flapping majestically and his expulsion between their taut bodies, only served as a fulcrum to Jiwon’s own roar of release. They both tumbled back into bed, splitting the wooden structure by the sheer force of their collective fall. They held their heads up long enough to survey the damage before falling back onto the displaced mattress laughing contentedly into each other’s arms, convinced that love really laid sandwiched, between heaven and hell.

**END**


End file.
